The Opposite of Ice
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: Zane has a surprise coming his way, as he wake's up one morning to find out he changed into a girl. Mistake's tea shop doesn't have the tea to reverse it for another 3 months, so Zane has to get used to being a girl. But his gender wasn't the only thing changed. His element is now the opposite of ice, which is water. I OWN COVER IMAGE! No pairings except for Jay and Nya


**Zaylee (ZAY-lee)= Zane**

* * *

Zane sat on the ground with Sensei, who was having some tea with him.

The others were currently playing video games, while Sensei offered Zane how to use the spirit smoke.

Zane had already caught on, seeing a couple small visions or two without using his sixth sense.

He just sat there quietly, sometime's taking small sips of tea.

The tea didn't taste like normal tea, but Zane ignored it anyways.

"Have you seen anything Zane?" Sensei Wu asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, but it hasn't been very strong. It take's more effect when I use my sixth sense." he answered standing up.

"Okay Zane. Try and get some sleep." he said smiling.

Zane walked out and when he got to the men's room, he crashed on the bed.

* * *

Zane woke up to someone screaming loud.

It seemed like it was Jay but he couldn't be sure.

"What's wrong...?" he murmured though his voice sounded different.

More female...

Zane sat up and gasped at the feeling of something or someone, brushing against his back.

He looked behind him only to find pale blonde hair brushing against his back.

He looked at his clothing, which were much to big for him.

"Who are you?" Cole said getting his scythe out.

"I'm Zane!" Zane said then clamped his hands over his mouth.

He rushed to the body mirror the boys had, leaned up against the wall and when he saw his reflection he screamed.

* * *

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sensei Wu woke with a start when a female scream echoed the bounty.

It didn't sound like Nya though...

He walked out of his room and over to Nya's, only to find her coming out of her room.

"Who was that?" Nya asked sorta excited, but more worried. Nya followed Sensei who was going to the boy's room. They got to the doorway and Sensei gripped the doorknob.

"I don't know. Wait out here, the boy's might be having an issue." Sensei said slipping in.

The boy's had their weapon's out a girl who had blonde hair, reaching her thighs and violet eyes.

"Who's this?" Sensei asked coming forward.

"We don't know," Kai growled never taking his eyes off the girl. "But she woke up in Zane's bed!"

"Because I'm Zane!" The girl huffed.

"Zane, are you still a robot?" Sensei asked.

"I'm not checking now! I'm in a room full of boy's!" she hissed.

The boy's lowered their weapons and Sensei smiled.

"It's Zane..." he trailed off.

"Can I come in now!?" Nya yelled through the door.

"Yes, actually, you're going to have a roommate..." Sensei said grinning.

Zane's eyes widened as Nya walked though the door and gasped.

"NO! I'm NOT sharing a room with Nya!" Zane said backing up.

"Zane...?" Nya trailed off smiling.

"Yay! There's finally another girl on board!" Nya said running up to Zane and hugging her.

"N-Nya... Please..." Zane struggled at her grip.

Nya was a lot stronger than Zane when he's a woman...

The guy's snickered at how weak she was.

"Oops... Sorry Zane." Nya apologized letting go.

Her smile got bigger.

"I'm so excited! I can get you in new clothes, we could go shopping, get our nails done-" she got cut off by Zane.

"NO! NO SHOPPING, NO NEW CLOTHES, AND NO PINK NAILPOLISH!" Zane yelled backing away from her.

Nya pouted sadly.

"Oh god, I hope I'm not like this forever!" Zane muttered picking up some of her hair.

Man it was long...

"I can go to Mistake's tea shop to see if she has a tea that can reverse it, but first. How did you turn into a girl?" Sensei asked.

Zane shrugged feeling very overwhelmed.

"Well, that doesn't help." Jay said rolling his eyes.

"Well last night, we came back from battle and while the other's played video games, I had tea with you. When I woke up, I was a girl." Zane explained.

"Ah, it must have been the tea. Mistake most likely had misplaced the regular tea with the tea that changed you into a girl." Sensei said.

"Well, what are we going to do until you go to Mistake's?" Nya asked.

"Get her some girl clothes and just relax until I get back." Sensei said walking out.

"Wait GIRL CLOTHES?" Zane asked surprised. "I can wear my own!"

"Nah, they're really big on you." Nya said pulling the fabric on her shoulder. "I have better clothes."

She dragged Zane out of the room and Zane mouthed to the boy's, 'Help Me'.

The boy's snickered as they waved goodbye to the two women.

* * *

Zane sat on Nya's bed waiting for her to pick some clothes.

"How 'bout this!" Nya said holding up a pink kimono with dark pink blossom's on it.

"No pink!" Zane said irritated.

She went back to digging in her closet then held up a red dress with a black dress coat over it.

"This?" she asked smiling.

"No red... No dresses." Zane said.

"All I have is dresses and kimono's. I have a blue one." she said pulling it out.

It was blue with light blue puffy sleeves and dark blue ring's near the elbow's and palm of the hand. Two dark blue ribbon's were at the collar of the shirt and one was tight around the waist. There was dark blue flower's in the spot above the ribbon at the waist, with branches and leaves attached to the flowers. The bottom half of the kimono went down to her leg's and folded over. (Technically it's the cover image.)

"Fine."

* * *

The ninja's sat at the table waiting for Nya and Zane to come out.

"Hey, we should try to think of name's for the new girl version of Zane." Jay snickered.

"Zeyn." Cole said.

"Zaina." Jay requested.

"Zoey." Kai said.

"Zen." Cole suggested.

"Zada, Zaylee, Zan, Zara." Kai listed.

"Zya, Zelda, Zelia." Cole said.

"Zenna." Jay said thinking.

"Zeta, Zeva, Zaida, Zila, Zilyah, Zina, Zizi, Zuri, and Zyta." Kai said.

"I think Zaylee is the best." Kai stated.

"It's pretty catchy." Cole said.

"Fine, then Zaylee it is!" Kai said proud that they used one of his idea's.

"Eh, why not." Jay shrugged.

They went back to eating when the door creaked open.

"Gentlemen, introducing-" Nya said coming out of the doorway.

"That's enough Nya." Zane said coming through the door.

Her hair was neatly brushed out and was hanging loose down her back, with wave's at the tips, and she was wearing the blue kimono with dark blue flat's.

"Doesn't she look great?!" Nya asked the ninja.

Kai and Cole looked at her speechless while Jay just smiled.

"Looks nice Zane." he said and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Wow Zane! I never knew blue looked so good on you!" Kai said standing up.

"Yeah, you look really nice." Cole complemented.

Zane blushed.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"By the way, your new name while you're a girl is Zaylee." Jay said chuckling.

Zaylee grunted. "Fine..."

Zaylee sat down with the other's and started eating her breakfast.

* * *

Zaylee watched the other's as they played video games and made wierd sound's when they win.

Like, Gah!, Pow!, Zazam!.

Are those even words?

She sighed resting her head on the back of the couch.

Zaylee heard the door open and Sensei entered the game room empty-handed.

Zane's face paled.

"Please tell me..." Zaylee whispered on the verge of tears.

"Zane, I'm sorry. She has some but it's not coming in for another 3 months. She said when it come's in she'll call us." Sensei sighed.

Zaylee bit her lip and let a few tears run out.

"I can't stay a girl for 3 months..." Zane croaked sadly.

By now, everybody's attention was on Zaylee.

"It's okay, Zaylee." Jay said and Sensei raised a brow. "Zaylee?"

"Yes Sensei, and Zaylee. Nya and the gang are here to help you through it, and Nya can most certainly buy you more regular styled clothing and anything else you need." Jay smiled squeezing her shoulder.

"What about training and fighting?" she asked sadly.

"You can still do spinjitzu, right?" Kai asked.

"I think..." Zaylee said standing up.

She twirled into her spinjitzu but something was different.

"Hey Zaylee, your spinjitzu is ocean blue." Cole stated.

"At least it worked." Jay joked.

"Try using your elemental powers." Nya said.

Zaylee held out her hand facing upwards and her elemental power's unleashed.

But it wasn't ice... the exact opposite.

A blue fountain of water sprang to life out of her hand, and she poked it with the other.

"It's water..." she said putting her hand through it.

"The tea must have also changed you element to the opposite. The opposite of a boy is a girl, and the opposite of ice, is water." Sensei's eyes widened.

* * *

**Hope you liked first chappie. The whole, Kai and Cole giving complements to Zane didn't mean really anything. There's no pairings in ths story except for Jay and Nya. **

**I OWN COVER IMAGE!**

**R&R!  
**


End file.
